gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodsong
Bloodsong is a recently freed pit fighter in Meereen. Judging by his appearance and accent, he is likely from eastern Essos, possibly Yi Ti. Biography Background Not much is known about Bloodsong other than he is an arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, and overconfident pit fighter with resourcefulness and skills. He enjoys making taunting speeches about how great he is, and basks in the attention of the crowd. He is also a remorselessly violent sadist, and took great pleasure from killing other pit fighters, slave masters, and determinately Whitehill soldiers, and boasting that he kills not because any master tells him to, but because he loves to. "A Nest of Vipers" When Asher Forrester came to the fighting pit looking for fighters to aid his family, the leader of a group a now freed pit fighter, Amaya, asks Asher to fight Bloodsong to prove his worth. When Asher eventually wins, he is given the choice to either finish Bloodsong off or spare him. Killing him impresses the pit fighters, who cheer Asher's name. Sparing him gives you the choice to kick him or help him up. If the player kicks him, the pit fighters seem a little more accepting of Asher's act of mercy. If the player helps him up, he accepts the gesture with a surprised expression on his face but the pit fighters are unimpressed. If spared, Bloodsong accompanies Asher to Westeros, saying that he will seek a more honorable death there. When the Whitehill ambush is sprung in the port town, Bloodsong is trapped outside of the gate along with most of the fighters. He escapes with either Asher or Rodrik while the other Forrester brother stays behind."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik survived the ambush: Bloodsong is first seen walking with the other pit fighters, complaining about Westeros and how hungry he is. Upon arrival in Ironrath, he and the other pit fighters become dissatisfied with events and begin turning against Rodrik. The player can choose how to try and get the fighters back on their side but before anything else can happen a Whitehill soldier arrives informing them that the Whitehill army will be there soon meaning the fighters and the Forresters will have to work together. Bloodsong later accompanies Rodrik to Ludd Whitehill's camp. Rodrik, or in the first case Beskha, order Bloodsong and the other fighters to attack the Whitehills, free the restless horses, or burn down the guard tower in order to create a diversion. After Rodrik has taken care of Ludd/Gryff, Rodrik, Bloodsong and the other fighters return to Ironrath. He then fights alongside his fellow pit fighters during the Battle of Ironrath and kills numerous soldiers, even directly helping Rodrik at one point, suggesting that he has come to respect the Lord of Ironrath. He watches in horror as the gates are smashed down and the army attacks; soon most of the pit fighters, Forrester soldiers and smallfolk are killed while Amaya is shot dead and Bloodsong is presumably killed along with the rest of its inhabitants. However his fate is unknown and he may have survived. If Asher survived the ambush: Bloodsong is first seen riding towards a farmhouse on horseback and informing Asher and the other fighters that some of the Whitehills that attacked them at the harbour are approaching. He then helps defeat these fighters and returns with Asher to Ironrath. Later, when the Forrester household are discussing how they are going to kill Ludd Whitehill, he seems to favour the Sentinel's idea of ambushing the Whitehills, scoffing at Beskha's suggestion that they give Ludd poisoned wine and calling poison 'a woman's weapon'. It is up to the player which method to use. He is present in the Great Hall when the Whitehills arrive, and helps kill Whitehill soldiers when a fight breaks out. Bloodsong fights alongside his fellow pit fighters during the Battle of Ironrath and kills numerous soldiers, even directly helping Asher at one point. He watches in horror as the gates are smashed down and the army attacks; soon most of the pit fighters, Forrester soldiers and smallfolk are killed while Amaya is shot dead and Bloodsong is presumably killed along with the rest of its inhabitants. However his fate is unknown and he may have survived."The Ice Dragon" Appearances Image Gallery TID_Bloodsong_Fighting.png ForresterArmyMarch.jpg Bloodsong impales man on spear.png Blood song Death Scene.png|Bloodsong is killed by Asher Forrester (player-determined). References de:Blutgesang ru:Кровавая Песнь Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:Individuals of determinant fate Category:Yi Tish